


Lights Will Guide You Home

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [24]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, set between s12 and s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Dennis contemplates going home
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [A Bridge Over You by NHS Choir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8qHXlShfUQ)  
> 

Christmas has always sucked and as a modern man living in a modern city, Dennis has always gritted his teeth and gotten through it anyway. Last year Charlie got him a bottle of Nyquil and it was probably the best present he'd ever received. That’s the level Dennis is currently at. Frank always blew off his mojo around the holidays with his insane threats to buy him everything he ever dreamed of which had a huge impact on his seduction skills and typically rendered him unable to get so much as a pity blowjob as a backup gift from whichever girl wound up serving him his customary Christmas eve bottle of whiskey. 

Not that Dennis was gunning for sex in place of real presents. Sex wasn’t a gift, it was an act. An act between two consenting adults that should be expected as part of a relationship. If a woman can open her legs for you then that’s all well and good but it’s hardly impressive. Dennis wanted things, he wanted respect. 

Safe to say, when he’d come out to North Dakota he had hoped that he might be able to get a fresh start on the whole holiday. Truth be told, he’d been kind of hoping that Mandy would turn out to be Jewish and really against the whole tree thing so he could just ignore Christmas and not even think about it. But sure enough, come the first of December she pulled a weird plastic tree out of nowhere and threw a handful of tinsel over it like that was supposed to make anything better. Dennis’s anxiety had been building ever since. 

It all came to a head that morning when he had found a present wrapped for him under said tree. It was the shape of a bottle. Alcohol. No doubt nice alcohol as well, which was the absolute worst. Alcohol wasn’t for treating with respect or offering as a fine gift, it was for drinking as quickly as possible and forgetting about immediately. It was hard enough to maintain a veneer of social respectability when it came to the stuff. Dennis had stashes of liquor bottles hidden all around the house that Mandy would never know about. 

So now Dennis was standing at a crossroads just outside the town centre. The town that had thrown up special Christmas lights for the season and was experiencing a verifiable plague of carol singers at all hours of the day. At least in Philadelphia people had the good sense to hurl verbal abuse at anyone disturbing them, here that was considered impolite. The sign to the airport indicated that it was a fifty mile walk to get anywhere close, though he could probably hitchhike most of the way there if he put his mind to it. Might even wrangle a roadside blowjob out of it if he played his cards right, and he felt like this year he might just be able to do that. 

He had the boots for it, and the coat. in North Dakota, proper winter gear came as standard for every American citizen. When he got back to Philly, he’d never need to worry about the winter chill again. 

When he got back to Philly, like there was ever any question that he wouldn’t. But he needed to give the idiots he left behind time to miss him, so that when he came back they’d really shower him with the respect he deserved. Mandy was too nice, she didn’t really do respect beyond thanking him for doing the dishes every night. It was ok, for a while, but it wasn’t enough. 

The road up ahead was dark. Dennis had left the car back at work because he couldn’t be bothered to dig it out of the snow, which meant he was gonna have to catch a lift or trudge back in on foot in the morning. Nothing stopped because of snow here, the snow was just a part of life. 

In the distance, the red tail lights of an aeroplane took off, rising up through the low lying cloud and vanishing from sight. Not for him, not tonight. Dennis sighed and turned back towards town and the strings of silly little Christmas lights awaiting him up ahead. At least this way he could see where he was going, and he could plan his grand entrance for a better day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
